


Miscalculations

by lucavale



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, F/F, School, Tea, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucavale/pseuds/lucavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "tea parties" were a front - something Celestia used to get Kyoko alone in her room. Just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

_I hope you haven’t forgotten our appointment._

The note had been folded neatly, the words written in a small, precise, tight script. It had been discreetly slipped into Kyoko’s jacket pocket.

_Midnight. As always._

Kyoko waited patiently after knocking on the door thrice, the sound of rapping muffled by the gloves she almost never took off. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. One, two, three…

The door cracked open, revealing Celestia Ludenberg, a sharp look in her eyes. “You’re late.”

“Hardly. It’s only a little past midnight.”

Celestia smiled that sinister smile of hers. “Late.” She opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting Kyoko in the room. All the rooms in Hope’s Peak were the same – one bathroom, one bed, one desk, a table, one chair, some shelves and surfaces for when one had some things to display. Kyoko’s own room was mostly empty – she’d found no reason to furnish it with anything – but most of the others filled theirs in an attempt to add a semblance of life or personality in theirs.

The first time Kyoko came to Celestia’s room, she wasn’t surprised so much as she was amused. Celestia had switched the white sheets with black, had draped a black cloth over the round table near one of the room, and had prepared display stands for dresses Kyoko had never seen the girl wear.

A recent addition was a teapot, a coffee maker, and a hot water dispenser. Celestia had had them brought in by Hifumi, ever since she and Kyoko had started engaging in that small ‘competition’ of theirs, two days ago. It seems that Celestia had had Hifumi do some work again. There was another table in the room – much smaller than the one already inside. One would be seated closer to the other.

Kyoko smirked. _Always planning little games of her own._

Since two nights ago, Kyoko had been – so Celestia loved to put it, ‘cordially’ – invited to Celestia’s room for tea parties between the two of them, and only the two of them. Kyoko normally wouldn’t have accepted such silly diversions, but had little choice because Celestia was a little too insistent. Besides, Kyoko didn’t deny it – she respected, even _liked,_ Celestia, despite how threatening the girl acted and appeared to the others. Kyoko had never been afraid of Celestia, and even respected her wit and her ability to command and manipulate people like Hifumi. Makoto, Byakuya – certainly they were interesting, but Celestia had a certain… _air_ about her, something that intrigued Kyoko, something that seemed to draw her naturally to the girl. She always suspected that Celestia was hiding something – the “real” name notwithstanding.

And it was the truth – Celestia _did_ hide something, though Kyoko herself didn’t expect it to be of _that_ nature.

_That_ nature being that Celestia respected – _liked_ – Kyoko, though she refused to admit that without a fight. The tea parties were a front to get Kyoko alone, just the two of them, in Celestia’s room.

A cup of coffee and a cup of milk tea sat on the small, round table. The table itself was flanked by two wooden chairs.

“Sit,” Celestia commanded. Kyoko took her time, taking off her jacket, hanging it on her chair’s backrest. She didn’t understand it herself, but ever since she found out how Celestia really saw her, she couldn’t help but be drawn in. As if she hadn’t already liked Celestia.

“You are already late and yet you are moving too slow,” Celestia muttered and, without warning, pushed Kyoko into her chair. “I don’t appreciate being made to wait, Kirigiri.”

Kyoko shrugged, taking the cup of coffee in front of her. It was still warm – a fresh brew, as good a quality as the students could afford in the Academy, and quite aromatic. She could feel the heat through the leather of her gloves. She crossed her legs. “Neither do I, though I want to make it clear what you _are_ waiting for, Celestia.”

“Hmpf.” Celestia went to her own seat. She leaned against the wood and rested her hands on her lap. She took a deep breath and crossed her own legs, then smiled. “Tea time, then.” She took her teacup into her hands. It _was_ a tea party, although she willingly adjusted for Kyoko, who preferred coffee. Anything she could do to please Kyoko – without sacrificing much of her pride – Celestia did.

Kyoko nodded, and raised her coffee cup to her lips. She took a sip, revelling in the aroma of the drink.

Across the table, Celestia eyed her carefully, as she brought her own drink to her lips, as she took a sip of the milk tea. Kyoko felt her skin tingle – Celestia kept watching, even as she did her own thing, so Kyoko decided to establish some eye contact with the girl.

The tea and coffee drinking became a stare-down contest, as both refused to look away, even as they put their cups down, even as they stayed silent, crossed their arms. Celestia looked stern. Kyoko was on the verge of smirking.

This wasn’t how things were two days ago. Kyoko found it laudable, how Celestia managed to practice an inordinate amount of restraint, even given their proximity with each other. She could feel Celestia’s legs brush against hers. She could sense Celestia’s muscles growing tense. Two days ago, meanwhile, their first tea party began with a physical confrontation, as Celestia contrived to pin Kyoko against her bedroom wall, to get the upper hand, maybe even slip a playful kiss. Kyoko had reacted differently, however, reversing Celestia’s attempt and having _her_ pinned against the wall instead.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kyoko had said then.

“Hardly, Kirigiri. In fact, you may not believe this, coming from me, but you’re the last person I’d want to kill in this… goddamned school of ours. In fact, if I can help it, I’d rather you not get killed _at all,_ ” had been Celestia’s reply.

“Then why this little show?”

Celestia had smiled sweetly. “Why, perhaps I’m trying to impress you.”

“Impress me? Why?” Kyoko had let her go, but still had her backed against the wall.

“Because I don’t hate you. Dear Kyoko, I’ll admit something I never had the courage to admit to myself before.” A hand had crept up then, reaching for Kyoko’s tie. Kyoko had felt the gentle, playful tug. “I want to know you.”

_I want to know you._ The words still echoed in Kyoko’s head, and she knew that that was the moment something triggered inside her. Something inadvertent. A deep, unsettling desire, perhaps, to lead Celestia to a chase. It was so uncharacteristic of Kyoko that she had been momentarily stunned by her own thoughts, because then she decided that she didn’t mind how close they were to each other.

But of course, as with all things, there must be a challenge.

Kyoko had allowed Celestia to invite her every midnight, but she forbade Celestia to do anything rash, if only because this frustrated the other girl.

“Have I ever told you, Kyoko, that you are an _insufferable little bitch?_ ” Celestia said. She meant every word, and the both of them knew it. At the same time, they both knew that Celestia didn’t mean it as an insult. Hardly.

“Hm. Yes. Twice, actually.”

“Then I don’t think it’s been said enough.” Celestia gritted her teeth. “How long do you plan to _extend_ this goddamn torture game of ours? I know you’re as eager to… to get things over with, as I am.”

“As long as it takes.”

“You little…” Celestia bit her lip, biting off the words. Half-hearted insults would get her nowhere. She had to try something else. But her close encounter with Kyoko a few nights ago left her intoxicated. She was quite certain of it. She needed Kyoko. Now. She shifted in her seat, shifted her legs so that, for the nth time that evening, they brushed against Kyoko’s. Careful now. And she made sure that her legs stayed in contact with Kyoko’s own.

Celestia cleared her throat, gaze falling to the coffee cup in front of Kyoko. “I would like a taste of that coffee of yours.”

“Hm? Why?”

“Curiosity eats me.”

Kyoko pushed the cup across the table. “Be my guest.”

Celestia’s turned the cup around, and found a light stain on the edge of the cup’s rim – exactly where Kyoko’s lips had been. She studied it for a moment, before raising the cup to her lips.

The coffee itself was strong. _Too_ strong, in fact. Celestia resisted the urge to cringe. She didn’t like drinking coffee much, but… _even the faintest hint of Kirigiri’s lips…_

“You’re losing, Celestia,” Kyoko said, chin resting on her hands. Celestia set down the coffee cup with a frown.

“Losing? Is this a game for you, then?”

Kyoko didn’t answer.

“You believe you have the upper hand, Kyoko? Stringing me along on this sh— _silly_ little game of yours, making me hold tea parties every night just so you can sit _there_ and stare at me as if I can’t fight back. Hm. And all I really wanted was to show you how much I want to… I want you to…”

Celestia’s expression was severe now. She stood up and took a deep breath, as if to calm herself down. She reached across the table, then, and grabbed Kyoko’s tie, tugging at it and compelling her to stand up. The abruptness of the act took Kyoko by surprise, as did the force of Celestia’s grip. She would have lost her balance had she not set her hands on the table to stabilize herself. The table shook, the coffee spilled over.

And Celestia had Kyoko right where she wanted her – close enough, so, so painfully close, their lips inches away from each other. Celestia could feel Kyoko’s breath.

“Listen here,” Celestia began, dropping the accent entirely. “I am getting tired of this goddamn game. It’s _torture._ I’m going to die before anything ever happens. And don’t lie to me – you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want to be here – and you know what to expect. So _please._ ” Devoid of accent and adopting a husky tone – Celestia certainly has had enough of playing. “Just let me kiss you.”

Celestia was breathing heavily, as if the admission of intent – of want – had taken extreme physical effort. Kyoko reached up and calmly tried to pry open Celestia’s grip.

“No,” Celestia said.

“Let go of my tie, please.”

“No.”

“Let go.”

Celestia did, though reluctantly. As Kyoko met her gaze, she expected to see an expression of intense anger on Celestia’s face – the look of the deprived, the look of someone who’d had something she’d won get stolen from her. Something that Kyoko would give. Soon enough. _Just let me kiss you._

But no. Celestia didn’t look angered – not even on the verge of it. She, instead, looked… _afraid?_

Celestia swallowed hard and cleared her throat. “I…” She seemed uncertain now. “Perhaps I’ve… miscalculated.” Her hands had gone cold the moment Kyoko told her to let go.

_Perhaps I’ve drawn this out too long._

Celestia looked away. “Yes. That’s the only explanation.” _You’ve been playing with me. Evil. But I respect that. Still…_ Still. If she _did_ miscalculate, then… Celestia let out a breath. “Of course.” She stood up straight, maintaining an air of calmness. She tugged at the bottom of her own necktie. “I apologize,” she said, and though she tried hard, her voice came out as shaky. There was a hint of tremor in her tone. “I’ve been silly. Forget this. I’m wasting your time. You may leave.”

_And wasn’t it such a fun game?_ Celestia thought. _A fun game, and you fell for it. You played along, hoping. Stupid. Stupid as always. Stupid like your own name. Your real name. Taeko Yasuhiro. Taeko Yasuhiro. Fucking Taeko Yasu-_

“I apologize,” Kyoko said. Celestia hadn’t noticed, but Kyoko had moved closer. “ _I’m_ the one whomiscalculated. I’ve let this go on long enough.” She took Celestia’s right hand – the metal claw like ring on Celestia’s index finger, against Kyoko’s gloves. Celestia didn’t resist, but she refused to look Kyoko in the eye.

“You frustrate me, Kyoko,” Celestia muttered.

“I know.”

“So leave.”

“Are you content to let me leave?”

“I’m not playing your game anymore.”

“I’m not playing it either.”

Celestia met Kyoko’s gaze. The girl was serious. Celestia’s eyes travelled, from her hand – the one Kyoko held – to the girl’s eyes.

“Pray tell, then – what the _hell_ are you trying to do?”

Kyoko smirked. “Just let me kiss you.”

Celestia was rendered speechless – speechless by the fact that she hadn’t miscalculated at all. Not that she needed to say anything. In a few moments, she wouldn’t have had the breath to say anything, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second Celegiri, and definitely set at some point during the events of Dangan Ronpa. I'm not 100% sure about getting the two in character, but I'm still getting the hang of writing about Kyoko and Celestia. Anyway, hope you liked the piece!


End file.
